


When You Love Someone

by byulbinnie



Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M, Uni AU, shoutout to day6 for the song, strictly up10tion-verse, weishin as childhood friends is my jam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulbinnie/pseuds/byulbinnie
Summary: It starts with an off-handed comment from Hwanhee that they don’t look like a couple at all, so Wooseok decides to try what he calls a social experiment. In reality, it pleases him to no end just thinking about all the ways he can push Jinhyuk’s buttons in public.





	When You Love Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I love me some weishin as childhood friends who become lovers. I'm also very soft for Kuhngyeol who are like, THE steady UP10TION ship.
> 
> I read somewhere that Wooseok said he'd like to sing DAY6's "When You Love Someone" one day. I hope he gets to sing it as a duet with Jinhyuk.
> 
> I don't own these characters, so please don't sue me??
> 
> Thanks in advance for your comments and kudos! (❁´◡`❁)

It starts with an off-handed comment from Hwanhee that they don’t look like a couple at all, so Wooseok decides to try what he calls a social experiment. In reality, it pleases him to no end just thinking about all the ways he can push Jinhyuk’s buttons in public.

  1. Library

It’s midterm time, so of course the library is packed full of students trying to learn a month and a half worth of material in five days. Had it not been for Minsoo coming early with Yein to secure spots for them, they would have had no chance getting a seat, much less one together at a table by the windows.

Wooseok decides that it’s  _ Time _ , capital T, after having been seated for at least an hour. It’s not like he got much work done and instead had taken to going from doodling while reading his notes to full on drawing an image of Jinhyuk as a male version of Elsa, stopping periodically to keep showing his progress to his boyfriend who kept having to stifle laughter and endure irritated glares from the people around them.

“I need to get an art history book. Jinhyuk, come with me,” he says softly, fully grabbing the other male’s arm. Part of Wooseok is pleased that Jinhyuk gets up and walks with him before even saying anything, but then he also expects nothing less. He’s more or less always had his way with Jinhyuk ever since they’d met as ten year olds.

“I don’t get why you want me to come with you. We’re not even in the same faculty,” Jinhyuk whispers as he lets himself get pulled through row after row of shelves full of books. “I could have just stayed with Minsoo, you know.”

Disregarding the fact that Jinhyuk and Minsoo are actually in the same Economics class, Wooseok wordlessly continues to drag his boyfriend until they reach the very end of a row of books and stops at a shelf housing all kinds of texts on French linguistics.

“Didn’t you say you wanted an - _ mpf _ ” is all that Jinhyuk manages to ask before Wooseok’s lips are upon his, arms looped around the taller male’s neck. It seems to take Jinhyuk a second to register what’s happening before he relaxes a little, using his taller frame to shift them closer to the wall in an attempt to hide them better.

Wooseok is also the first to break the kiss, grinning happily back at Jinhyuk before he puts a tiny bit of space between them and lets his feet fall flat back to the floor. He throws in a saucy wink for good measure and nearly preens when it looks like Jinhyuk’s eyes are going to roll out of their respective sockets.

Bewildered, Jinhyuk asks, “What brought that on?” He smiles though, a mix of disbelief and giddiness at this unexpected side to Wooseok.

“Nothing, really. Just got a bit stuffy at the tables with all of those people. You look cute today, too,” Wooseok says with a tiny smile.

Jinhyuk’s eyes immediately narrow, an index finger pointing at his partially tamed bird’s nest of hair and the other hand plucking at his hoodie that should have been washed last week. “You did something. What did you do?”

Eyes blinking in a show of innocence, Wooseok shakes his head, hands open and up like he’s about to be inspected.

“Ugh, well, thanks for that afternoon pick me up, but you can’t fool me, Kim Wooseok. I’m going to watch you from now on,” Jinhyuk says before he takes it upon himself to pull his counterpart back to their tables. He keeps looking back as they weave through shelves, but the shorter male silently holds onto the hand in front of him and allows himself to be led back to the table where Yein is grinning at them and Minsoo rolls his eyes to cover his own small smile.

  
  


  1. Bowling

“Show us the power of a small pepper!” Sooil yells just as Jinwook is about to bowl.

Of course, his outburst leads to Yein trying to contain Hwanhee and Dongyeol from falling over laughing - he fails - and Gyujin apologising to the group bowling next to them for being too loud.

Wooseok, despite having heard this joke time and time again, still thinks it’s hilarious and buries his face in Jinhyuk’s shirt front, arms coming to settle around his boyfriend’s back. “Why are we friends with these people?” he manages to ask between giggles.

Jinhyuk, while amused, just shakes his head saying that he doesn’t know either. He watches, Wooseok still holding onto him, as Jinwook feigns a kick in Sooil’s direction and turns back to the pins, eventually bowling a spare before he calls Wooseok for his turn.

“Hey, kiss for good luck,” Wooseok says, turning his face upwards and looking expectant.

“Not here!” Jinhyuk hisses. He nearly squeals when Wooseok merely shrugs and kisses his Adam’s apple instead before pushing away to pick up a bowling ball.

Hwanhee and Dongyeol go silent, which in itself is a feat whenever they’re together with the rest of their friends, and Sooil smiles slyly at them, patting Wooseok on the butt while growling exaggeratedly.

Wooseok only manages six pins and can’t pick up the spare, but he shrugs it off like nothing, merely grabbing Jinhyuk’s arm to go and sit down together during Yein’s turn.

Jinhyuk, meanwhile, looks slightly scandalised, if only for a moment, before his eyes widen with sudden recollection and says, “Still up to something!”

Straw at his lips, Wooseok simply looks at him a little wide-eyed before turning his attention back to the game.

  1. Minsoo’s birthday party

Any birthday party to Wooseok and his group of friends ends in a 2-hour minimum of noraebang - there are just too many of them and some, Yein and Hwanhee if he’s going to be perfectly honest, are microphone hogs. So of course, after eating as a group, they’re well into hour two of noraebang with Sooil who is mysteriously leading with 98 points.

“I’m not a bad singer, though!” Sooil says defensively.

“Yes, yes, dear, we know this. But flukes happen, too,” Minsoo says while patting the older male on the shoulder, grinning. He ignores Sooil’s pout and scans the room before settling on Jinhyuk. “You rap, I rap,” he offers just the slightest bit drunkenly, shooting finger guns in Jinyuk’s direction.

“Call!” Jinhyuk says before he takes the controller from Minsoo’s hand and the two of them pore over the song book.

“You rap, I rap” actually turns into the first strains of Psy’s “New Face” that fill the room, and Sooil’s jaw drops as he yells indignantly that they’re singing his song. More accurately: “That’s my jam, guys! I was going to sing that in the next round!”

“And we’re going to beat you at it!” Minsoo calls back before he and Jinhyuk launch into the lyrics as seriously as they can while also doing the choreography.

Wooseok watches fondly as the two males actually try to sing the song properly while maintaining the dance moves. He feels Dongyeol snuggle up beside him and hears bits and pieces of what the younger male says, nodding at times and completely unable to tear his eyes from Jinhyuk dancing the “yes I want some new face” that he automatically yells, “yes, that’s my boyfriend!”

“Hyung!” Dongyeol exclaims with a giggle.

Nobody else hears with the commotion that Jinhyuk and Minsoo are making, though. Hwanhee’s nearly crying with laughter watching Sooil trying to butt in and steal a microphone, while the rest of them are singing along as loudly as they can.

100 pops up on the screen after they’ve finished and the roar that erupts in their room is so loud that they almost drown out the singing from rooms nearby. Yein remarks that he’s worried they could get kicked out, but Jinhyuk and Minsoo are hugging each other tightly and celebrating their perfect score.

Wooseok uses that moment when the rest of them are congratulating the taller duo to grab the control and punches in the number to DAY6’s “When You Love Someone”. Slowly, the room goes silent and all eyes turn to him. Though the song is melancholic about wanting to be the support for someone feeling hurt and tired, there’s something about the song that Wooseok associates with Jinhyuk. Perhaps, he thinks as he sings “this is a song for you” to the surprise of Jinhyuk and the rest of their friends, that there is some truth in the lyrics. 

He thinks back to their final year of high school, back to when they had their first ever serious fight over university applications and how hurt and guilty Jinhyuk had looked when Wooseok decided to forgo a scholarship to a different school because it would mean them being apart. He thinks back to their final semester of their first year at university and how they fought over whose chores hadn’t been done because of studying and writing papers, how he’d purposefully made more of a mess because he was exhausted and overly sensitive, how Jinhyuk had silently fumed but cleaned up because he couldn’t study or work with the mess, and how Wooseok had stormed out of their apartment to stay at Yein’s place for two nights until a weary Jinhyuk had shown up to bring him back home. All of those things brought them to where they are today, and for some reason, Wooseok seems to understand now more than ever why he’d decided to go through with this social experiment.

Wooseok scores a solid 83 - he is by no means at the same level as Yein and Hwanhee - but it’s not like he sang to show off. He just wanted to be a little honest about his feelings.

“Hyung!” cries Dongyeol as the group’s youngest runs out to hug Wooseok.

Jinhyuk, meanwhile, looks at him with suspiciously wet eyes.

  
  


  1. Lunch time, dinner time

“Didn’t we just finish midterms?” Yein complains softly. His head is pillowed on the arm not holding a textbook open.

Minsoo reaches over to take said textbook out of the music major’s hands, citing that he’d been on the same page for the past half hour, anyway. “Yeah, and now we have finals. Come on, eat your lunch,” Minsoo says.

Wooseok quietly shoves fries into his own mouth as if on autopilot. He looks to his left at Jinhyuk whose eyes are trained on a well-organised set of notes. Without too much thought, Wooseok grabs a few fries and says, “Ah” to Jinhyuk, nudging the other male with his knee. 

Jinhyuk opens up automatically, eyes not even breaking from the text. He does say a quiet “thanks” afterwards and smiles gently before turning the page.

“Why don’t you do that for me?” Sooil asks Minsoo. He’s in partially pout mode.

Rigid, Minsoo reminds the other male that he made  _ and _ packed their lunches, so feeding Sooil isn’t necessary, and then he turns to tend to Yein who looks like he’s fallen asleep, cheek pressed to the questionably clean tabletop.

“I’ll cook tonight,” Jinhyuk says after he finishes reading over the last page.

Tired but pleased, Wooseok simply smiles and leans over, resting his head against Jinhyuk’s shoulder and even snuggles in when he feels an arm come around his shoulders.

“What’s with you two these days? You’ve never ever been this cozy,” Sooil remarks purposefully, his voice devoid of its usual playfulness.

Minsoo nods. “I’ve noticed that, too. It’s like you guys became a couple backwards and are in your honeymoon phase now.”

“You say that like we fight all the time,” Wooseok replies.

In unison, Minsoo and Sooil say, “Because you do.” Minsoo adds that they fought over whether or not Jinhyuk’s jacket last week was ugly or trendy.

Jinhyuk waves a dismissive hand. “That’s not fighting. We don’t fight.”

Wooseok merely smirks.  
  


Later, after they both trudge their way home, Jinhyuk finally asks, “Are you ever going to tell me what you’ve been up to these past few weeks?” He’s chopping vegetables next to the sink but pauses to look at Wooseok who’s sitting at the counter that doubles as their dining table.

Inhaling deeply, Wooseok fixes the other male with a neutral stare. “Hwanhee said we don’t look like a couple.”

“Well, yeah, because it’s frowned upon here,” Jinhyuk scoffs. He shakes his head at that.

“No, I mean, he said it like I don’t have any affection towards you.”

“So you’re trying to prove a point?” Jinhyuk asks, genuinely confused.

Wooseok shakes his head. “No, well, I mean, at first I was. You know how I am when people challenge me,” he says, predicting correctly that Jinhyuk would nod in agreement. “But then somewhere along the way, I realised that I didn’t really care about what other people thought. I mean, it’s not like we’re ever going to makeout in public or even hold hands, but it bothered me less and less the more I tried to do stupid stuff like get you to kiss me in public. I’m not saying this gives you free reign to manhandle me when we’re outside-”

“Which I wouldn’t do,” Jinhyuk interjects.

“But it doesn’t bother me to show affection to you around our friends. We’re obviously not the only couple in our group of idiots, but I guess I’m more open to you know, sitting in your lap instead of making you stand so that I can sit,” Wooseok says.

Jinhyuk laughs loudly at that. “You don’t ‘make me’ do anything, Wooseok-ah. I’d let you sit, anyway.”

“I know.”

  
  


  1. Epilogue - Christmas at Jinwook’s

All eyes seem to be on Changhyun who’s just come back to Korea from a semester in the States.

“So, tell us everything!” Yein insists.

It turns into a wacky tale about the cutthroat LA dance scene, a run-in with hobos, and ends with Changhyun exchanging contact information with the owner of a prominent dance studio. Of course, he regales his semester overseas with humility, calling the dance studio ‘kind of big’, only to have Dongyeol and Hwanhee look up the place to find that it has a two-month wait list to get into master classes.

“So, what’d I miss?” Changhyun asks. But as soon as he does that, he notices something off about the composition of their group: specifically, how Wooseok is sitting in Jinhyuk’s lap. “Did I miss something?”

Minsoo looks to Sooil who looks to Jinwook who looks to Gyujin until each of them end up looking at the pair sitting so intimately together.

“I’m trying something different,” is all Wooseok says before he flashes an enigmatic smile.


End file.
